Once Upon A Time During WW2
by thescientistwrangler
Summary: Most kids grew up hearing bedtime stories about princes and princesses; dragons fighting brave knights; wicked witches and evil curses. Darcy Marian Lewis was not like most typical six year old girls, she wanted a very specific story when she was tucked under the covers


**Title: **Once Upon A Time… During WW2

**Fandom: **Marvel MCU

**Disclaimer: **I owns nothing because Stan Lee is GOD!

**Chapters: **Oneshot

**Ship: **Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers

**Rating: **T for some swearing

**Summary: **Most kids grew up hearing bedtime stories about princes and princesses; dragons fighting brave knights; wicked witches and evil curses. Darcy Marian Lewis was not like most typical six year old girls, she wanted a very specific story when she was tucked under the covers

Most kids grew up hearing bedtime stories about princes and princesses; dragons fighting brave knights; wicked witches and evil curses. Darcy Marian Lewis was not like most typical six year old girls, she wanted a very specific story when she was tucked under the covers. Cozy under quilts her grandmother had made long before Darcy had even been born., she loved hearing her Grandpa's story.

Papa Art would sit beside her on the bed, and would tell her about when he fought the evil Nazi's. Sometimes he'd show her photos like a sort of personalized storybook. Little Darcy would listen with wide fascinated eyes, waiting anxiously for the best part. Sure enough, Papa Art would tell her about the best hero ever! Captain America!

If it wasn't for Captain America, than her Papa Art wouldn't have made it back home in one piece. Having been captured with his squad by the infamous Red Skull. If it weren't for the Captain showing up and saving the day, than Darcy would have been stuck back at home… the last place she wanted to be. The Captain saved people who couldn't save themselves, and fought to protect those who needed it. Darcy found that to be more inspiring than any fake Prince Charming. Her Gramps always liked to end the story with an old black-and-white photo of himself with thee Captain.

Darcy wished she could have met him, because maybe he could have saved her from her dad. That's what heroes did, put away people that liked to hurt others… like her daddy did to her. And even though she grew up and escaped the abusive clutches of her father, Darcy always admired Captain America. He _was _her hero, and she took strength from that.

Her grandpa passed away two years prior to the New Mexico incident, a heart attack. So he never got to find out that the Cap was actually alive and kicking. It was only about three months after Loki tried conquer Earth, that Darcy discovered that detail about her childhood hero. She had been manipulated into accepting an office position at SHIELD.

First thing Darcy did in her shoe-box-of-an-office, was put up her framed vintage Captain America poster. That was shortly followed by the Captain America Bobble-head, and the photo of her Gramps with the Cap in a nice wood frame. For the longest time she had no idea why all the agents gave her weird looks. Let alone why Coulson was suddenly more… friendly, not as much The Matrix Agent with her.

Course, her realization came about in a less-that-ideal manner. Darcy had been wandering back to her shoe-box, with a gigantic stack full of papers to file away. She'd been busy replying to a text from Jane, and hadn't noticed the obstruction in the hallway. The collision had sent Darcy toppling backwards onto her ass (heels were a bitch), and sent the papers _everywhere_. Needless to say her reaction was quite colorful, and when the obstruction apologized… Darcy looked up with a few choice words to say.

All of which died in her mouth when she realized who it was. Her mouth snapped shut as her eyes widened in utter shock. He helped gather up the papers, and after Darcy managed a squeaky:

_"Thanks!" S_he all but ran off. She'd closed her office door behind her, promptly collapsed into her chair.

Holy fucking crap… _Holy fucking crap_… was all her brain could think on repeat. Darcy sat there staring up at her ceiling blankly. God only knew how much time had passed, but her daze was interrupted by a cough. The blush spread across her cheeks again, and it took a second for her to look over at the doorway.

Sure enough… there he stood with what appeared to be her cell phone. How the hell did she actually forget _that_!? The Captain gave her poster a curious look, thankfully it also appeared that he was somewhat amused as well. Her mouth did a great impersonation of a fish, it took a mental kick in the butt to get herself jump started.

"It was my Grandfathers. He served in the war at the same time as you. You- uh… you actually saved his life. So, thanks… for that." His gaze shifted to the bobble-head, and got her a raised brow. Darcy became a bit flustered and it took her a moment before she finally spoke again.

"Yeah… that's-uh- that's mine. You're sorta… my childhood hero. Gramps told me bedtime stories about you… and well, given my… life, at the time - I really admired how you… fought for those who couldn't." She was a brilliant shade of pink, and ordinarily it took a whole hell of a lot to embarrass her.

"Sorry. You probably hate getting the whole 'Oh My God!' reaction. I'm really not like this _ever_… just… never thought I'd _actually _get to meet you." There was a long pause of complete silence, and then the very last thing she'd thought would happen… did.

He offered his hand with a polite smile,

"Steve Rogers, at your service Ma'am." Darcy couldn't help but grin happily and accept the offered gesture.

"Darcy Lewis, and it's an honor to meet you." Rather than there being any sort of awkward quiet, he started a friendly conversation with her. It was too easy to forget_exactly _who it was she was talking with. Darcy had discovered just how little he actually knew about the modern times that they were in. Which led to her inviting him out for lunch and a stroll through the city some time. There was a hesitation from him, and already she felt like an idiot for even asking.

Before Darcy could apologize profusely, he gave her another smile and agreed.

"Name a time and place, I'll be there." She blushed in reaction, but this time there was an excited grin on her face. Darcy took out one of her TARDIS shaped post-it notes, and quickly jotted down:

'_Sunday, 11 am, Corner of 3rd and Park Avenue'_ before handing it to him. He gave her a nod, and that was the end of her first interaction with her childhood hero. Once he was out of sight, Darcy started texting Jane an SOS of female proportions.

After she finished work, Darcy ducked out an hour early. There was a detour she needed to make, and after picking up a bouquet of Purple Lilies she was on her way. It took about an hour by bus to get to the cemetery, but her Ipod kept Darcy entertained. Other than the groundskeepers the place was empty, which came as little surprise to her. She made her way through the grounds until the specific headstones came into view. Her Grandfather had asked to be buried beside his wife, how could anyone ever say no to a request like that?

Especially when her Grandma had died at the age of forty-five from a car accident. Darcy never even got to meet her, but she knew that Papa Art had loved his wife like no one else. With a sad smile Darcy placed the flowers on her grandmother's grave, and a blueberry muffin on her Grandpa's.

"Sorry that it's not one of my muffins, but this isn't one of my usual visits." She sat down on the grass adjacent to them, and grinned happily with excitement.

"You're never gonna believe who I met today at work Pops!"

~Fin


End file.
